


La Venganza de Turbo

by Stella005



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Disney Movies, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella005/pseuds/Stella005
Summary: Ralph y Vanellope son mejores amigos al regreso de Vanellope, un viejo enemigo buscará venganza quiere ser el mejor juego de la historia y no le importa si termina amistades, ¿Ralph usará su lado de villano? ¿El mal ganará al bien?.¿La confianza será la solución?.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun & Fix-It Felix Jr. & Wreck-It Ralph & Vanellope von Schweetz
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia está inspirado en la película Wifi Ralph, debido a que está fue originalmente publicada en Wattpad tendrá diversas modificaciones

Narra Ralph  
Llevó unos meses solo, desde que Vanellope se quedó en Slaughter Race claro que tengo nuevos amigos y eso pero ella es especial en un mes ella vendrá no puedo esperar más para volver a abrazarla.

Era un hermoso día en el arcade de Litwak por alguna razón los videojugadores venía más seguido, ya no había tantos cambios lo único que siempre miraba Ralph era el letrero "Wifi"

-Ralph, reacciona tenemos que ir a trabajar ya es tarde. Se que la extrañas pero recuerda que va a venir no te preocupes hermano.- mencionó Felix

-Perdón, lo sé solo que ver ese cartel me trae recuerdos Félix. Pero tienes razón vamos entonces.

Fueron a Repara Félix Jr a iniciar como cualquier otro día su trabajo, Ralph destruir el hogar de los nicelanders y Félix repararlo llevan haciendo eso por más de 36 años.

La noche se acerca Ralph va a Tapper para pedir su cerveza de raíz y para luego ir al taller de lectura de Zangief.  
En su camino al taller Ralph tropieza con alguien, él rápidamente decide ayudar pero...

-¿Estás bien? ¿Espera quién eres tú? Jamás te había visto niña... - anunció Ralph, sorprendido

-Estoy bien, bueno soy nueva aquí me llamo Stella vengo del internet perdón si cause que te cayeras no fue mi intención.

-No me pasó nada, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Stella le explicó que era del juego Minecraft no completamente del código, pero le dijo que lo buscaba a él desde hace tiempo lo intentaba sin éxito.

-¿A mí? vaya me alegro saber que mis videos virales sirvieron de algo. Imagino que eres un fan para mi el Wifi sigue siendo un misterio.- comentó Ralph sorprendido

-Si soy fan, me alegra estar aquí contigo y pues pensaba ser tu amiga

-¿Amiga? Eh pues no lo sé lo pensaré niña.- respondió confundido.

Ralph invita a Stella a su juego, ella se acerca al basurero y toma todos los bloques que no sirven y empezó a construir una mansión.

-No sabía que construyes casas ¿De dónde aprendiste?

-De mi juego Minecraft es muy libre pero aprendes diversas cosas también se hacer armas, pociones, etc  
Pero no te asustes no se va a caer.- replicó Stella

-Chispas y más chispas mira esa construcción es magnífica- expresó Félix asombrado

Felix se presentó ante la nueva chica del juego y le presentó a Calhoun su esposa y a los nicelanders.

-Me alegro conocerlos a todos espero nos llevemos bien 


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en la Videoestación Central unos ojos marrones habían espiado el acontecimiento.  
Vanellope había visto todo y decidió sorprender a su amigo demoledor va hacia el juego Repara Félix Jr.

-Oye seso apestoso, ya vine ¿me extrañaste?- mencionó Vanellope

-Vanellope, no sabes cuánto espere a este momento estaba tan solo te necesitaba... Y..-comentó Ralph emocionado

-Dime ¿Quién es esa tipa que veo ahí construyendo? ¿Es una nueva amiga? ¿Me vas a cambiar?- interrumpe Vanellope.

-No no, nada de eso niña solo es alguien que conocí es ... Una admiradora...

-Hola Vanellope mi nombre es Stella no quiero que nos llevemos mal ni nada soy una fan solamente de ustedes.- explicó Stella

Vanellope sospechaba de la nueva tipa y decidió espiarla no quería perder a su mejor amigo, era especial para ella, es su héroe.  
Mientras tanto en el internet en la red oscura (Dark Web), había una falla este no paraba de pixelear al parecer buscaba una forma definitiva nadie lo podía ver.

-Me vengare, ese demoledor y su amiguita la van a pagar por lo que me hicieron ... Controlaré esto y nada me detendrá.

De regreso en Repara Félix Jr todo parecía tranquilo Vanellope decidió hablar con la nueva tipa.

-¿Cómo nos conoces? Digo no sabía de fans de nosotros.- preguntó Vanellope

-Bueno gracias a los videos virales del internet son muy populares además visitó muy seguido Buzzztube. Me encantaría ver nuevos videos pero eso ya depende de Ralph.

-Imagino que eres del internet pero no... Pareces un avatar o algo así ¿Cual es tu juego?

-Minecraft es algo popular no tanto como Fortnite je pero algo así.- contestó Stella

Pasaron las horas y no dejaban de hablar; Vanellope sintió confianza y le platicó su aventura con Ralph y el viaje para salvar a Sugar Rush a través del Internet.

-Pero sabes algo tengo miedo de que Turbo en realidad no haya muerto, eso afectaría todo lo que conozco. Tal vez regresé por un tiempo a Sugar Rush lo extraño un poco, bueno Slaughter Race está en mantenimiento y creo que tendré vacaciones.

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo si sucede algo soy experta en armas, me encantaría verte correr o intentar una carrera.- añadió Stella

Durante el poco tiempo que pasaron juntas; Vanellope y Stella se volvieron buenas amigas, aún Vanellope se ponía a pensar si fue una buena decisión tomar otra vida con nuevos amigos ella sabe que su amigo no es alguien muy sociable. Decidió contar acerca de unas pesadillas que los últimos días tenía se trataba de Turbo que pensaba eliminarla para siempre...

-Recuerda que solo son pesadillas no creo que haya sobrevivido además yo te protejo amiga sonríe

Ralph llegó apresurado a su hogar había salido, mientras las chicas se conocían. Traía una carta para Vanellope que decía:

"Querida presidenta flatulencia:   
En este tiempo que llevamos de amistad agradezco todo el apoyo que me das, sabes que siempre estaré contigo aunque no estés a mi lado, no existe nadie más importante para mí que tu niña. Te quiero mucho  
Atte: Seso apestoso"

La carta tenía un simple dibujo, Vanellope se puso a llorar de alegría abrazo a su amigo.

-No soy muy bueno para estás cosas pero con ayuda de Calhoun lo hice para ti aún eres la niña más cool del arcade.- dijo Ralph con entusiasmo

Litwak decidió actualizar los juegos con una versión más actualizada lamentablemente fueron pocos los que pudo, uno de ellos fue Sugar Rush al parecer se agregó un nuevo corredor. Su nombre Jayden Du Candy un experto en las curvas cerradas. Vanellope decidió regresar a Sugar Rush, tal vez Slaughter Race le dió alegría pero solo se iba quedar un tiempo ahí.

-Queridos amigos me alegra regresar aquí veo que cambió mucho ahora ¿por qué todos son amables?

-Bueno pues al ser adoptadas por Félix y Calhoun nos enseñaron muchas cosas y una de esas es ser amable. Nos alegra saber que regresas princesa.- comentó Taffyta

-Ah ya recuerdo lo mencionó Ralph, bueno dejemos de hablar e iniciamos la carrera para los corredores de la mañana.

Todos estaban en posiciones los primeros 9 corredores que lleguen serían los elegidos para la mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras la carrera comenzaba a lo lejos se ve una silueta era Shank, se acerca a Ralph que estaba en las gradas de dulce viendo la carrera.

-¡Shank! Un gusto verte ¿Qué sucede, por qué estás aquí?-comentó Ralph

-Bueno creí que estaría aquí, no me dijo que iba salir -glitchea-

-No te dijo, entonces la buscabas... creo que debes tener cuidado cuando entras a un juego veo que te afecta.- anunció preocupado

-Si no importa eso, Slaughter Race está en mantenimiento son como unas vacaciones pero estoy segura que Vanellope va a regresar a casa.- comentó Shank

-¿Regresar? No ella me dijo que se quedaría ... - contesta frustrado

-No, va volver conmigo en una semana...

Ralph ya no quiso ver la carrera, se fue caminando triste hacia su juego.  
Félix y Calhoun que también habían visto lo sucedido al ver de nuevo donde estaba Ralph, ya no vieron a esa chica "Shank".

-Se fue sin dejar rastro, que raro...-exclamó Félix

La carrera termino, los 9 corredores para el día ya estaban elegidos serían:  
1.- Vanellope  
2.- Rancis  
3.- Taffyta  
4.- Candlehead  
5.- Minty  
6.- Gloyd  
7.- Sticky  
8.- Swizzle  
9.- Torvald  
Vanellope quería saber cómo reaccionó su amigo a la carrera pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte, confusa fue a preguntar. 

-Chicos han ¿visto a Ralph? Quiero verlo jeje.- dijo Vanellope emocionada

-Se fue hace rato a su juego, por algo que le dijo una tal Shank no alcanzamos a escuchar deberías ir.- explicó Calhoun

-¡Shank vino!, wow no sabía igual tendré que ir para ver qué le dijo- Vanellope comentó mientras sonreía

Ralph llegó al juego, sube al techo de los nicelanders se sienta y mira Sugar Rush pensaba: ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?, No quiero perderla de nuevo es la única para mi... No soportó más y le brotaron lágrimas. Tal vez era el más fuerte pero tenía corazón. Saco la mitad de la medalla; la miro fijamente no podía creer que su amiga se iba a ir de nuevo.

En el camino de salida de Sugar Rush, Vanellope gritó al ver una silueta, pero un brazo le tapó la boca que tenía un trapo con Cloroformo, la dejó inconsciente.  
Un ruido extraño y de repente "Vanellope" apareció pero tenía una sonrisa maliciosa algo no anda bien ...

"Vanellope" se acercaba a Repara Félix Jr nadie notaba la diferencia, al llegar ve al demoledor grita su nombre, rápidamente Ralph se seca las lágrimas para que no se notará. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa.

-Ralph necesito hablar contigo...

-Emm ¿Qué sucede? Vamos veo que es importante.

-Mira estar contigo es aburrido -glitchea- siempre es lo mismo por eso me fui, Shank me entiende más que tú, sabes no te necesito así que adiós...- explicó "Vanellope" con una sonrisa maliciosa

En ese momento Ralph sintió un golpe directo al corazón... Pero gritó...

-¡NO TE NECESITO! Tal vez debí hacerle caso a King Candy.

"Vanellope" lo escucho mientras iba hacia la salida, reía al parecer eso debía suceder.

???: El plan está funcionando ahora separados no me van a detener jajaja

Mientras tanto en la entrada de Sugar Rush, Vanellope despierta le dolía la cabeza al voltear a su juego, ve la silueta era Jayden Du Candy por alguna razón parece que había salido. Decide ir junto a su amigo va corriendo. Ralph la ve.

\- ¿Ahora que quieres?! Me dirás más cosas hirientes eh ya ví que no te importo ...- gritó Ralph con enojo

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no...

-No te hagas la inocente, vete no te necesito... Toma tu tonta medalla.

La avienta hacia al basurero, Ralph estaba enojado y deprimido, Vanellope se va no comprendía lo que pasó pero al parecer su mejor amigo ya no la quiere ver eso la hizo sentir mal. La medalla le había caído a Stella que vio todo, la guarda tal vez la necesitaría. Ralph se va al basurero no estaba de humor las palabras que escucho lo dañaron, de ahora en adelante todo cambiaría.  
Vanellope confundida y triste va a Sugar Rush decide darle su lugar a Jayden que este emocionado acepto, llegó al castillo y se puso a llorar.

-Presidenta la necesitamos para la carrera de hoy.- dijo Agrio Bill

-Allá voy... Déjame unos minutos.

\- No se ve bien, ¿Qué sucedió? Puedo ayudar.- 

\- Ralph... Se portó raro ya no me quiere ver. Ya no tengo amigos.

Ambos Ralph y Vanellope habían estado tristes se habían separado, pero Ralph quería hablar con alguien que lo apoyo siempre y para eso tenía que ir al Internet. Necesita la ayuda de una amiga la jefa de Buzzztube...


	4. Chapter 4

Ralph fue al internet sólo... Sabía el camino pero le tenía miedo, pero necesita urgentemente hablar con Yesss. Quería liberar su mente después de unos días difíciles.  
Llegó al edificio sin pensar corre hacia la oficina de Yesss.

-¡Ralph! Nene un gusto volverte a ver. Bienvenido ¿Todo está bien? No te veo alegre.- comentó Yesss emocionada

-Vanellope me ... Hizo sentir mal, vino Shank y...

-Perdón por interrumpir lindo, pero Shank no ha salido desde hace unas semanas debe ser un error lo que dices.

-¿Qué? No, pero si me habló hace unos días en Sugar Rush...- contestó Ralph confuso

-No lo creo, su juego esta en cuarentena por un virus que no sé sabe de que tipo es. Ella está aquí desde hace días. Ahorita salió...- añadió Yesss

-¡¿Virus?! Gracias por la información, ya se a donde ir.

Salió corriendo empezó a buscar a Spamley un amigo que apenas conoció al llegar al Internet.  
Lo encontró cerca de Ebay mostrando su anuncio "¡¿Quieres hacerte rico jugando videojuegos?!".

-¡Spamley! Necesito tu ayuda amigo es urgente

-Ey pero miren quien regreso hola Ralph amigo ¿Que se te ofrece? -grita Gord- Ah ahí está.- contestó Spamley

-Llévame con Double Dan, necesito información de él.

-Quieres saber de ese virus supongo yo.- comenta Spamley susurrando.

-Si, algo me dice que alguien regresó quiero ver si es verdad.

-Debo hacerlo él te espera tiene información importante para ti, Gord me lo mencionó está preocupado solo tú eres de confianza.

Ralph sube al vehículo chatarra de Spamley se dirigen a la Red Oscura, aún le tiene cierto miedo por el accidente que había causado con su inseguridad. Llegaron a la puerta Spamley abrió con cuidado.

-Bueno suerte amigo eres la única esperanza.- mencionó Spamley

Ralph confundido entró primero y se acercó lentamente no tenía que ver a su hermanito, está vez era algo muy serio. Spamley lo siguió parecía preocupado; tenía que confirmar lo que pensaba...

De regreso a Repara Félix Jr, nuestros héroes Félix y Calhoun buscaban a Ralph no lo encontraban en ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde estará? No creo que se volvería a escapar o ¿si?.- exclamó Félix preocupado

-Yo sé dónde está, si quieren los guío a él.- explicó Stella

-Está bien, llévanos a él. Pero por qué escapó no comprendo todos somos amables con él.- añadió Calhoun

-Bueno yo ví que el y Vanellope discutieron, Ralph se sintió mal no quería verla. Necesitaba ayuda así que fue al Internet, yo soy de ahí así que no será difícil encontrarlo, bueno síganme.

Stella condujo a Félix y Calhoun hacia el internet, igual que lo habían hecho Ralph y Vanellope distrajeron a Regulador de Alto Voltaje. Al entrar Félix y Calhoun se asombraron por lo hermoso e interesante que se veía dicho lugar. La gran búsqueda comienza...

En Sugar Rush las cosas no iban tan bien Vanellope estaba muy deprimida la única cosa que la mantenía distraída de todo era correr, pero igual que sucedió en Slaughter Race no dejaba de pensar en Ralph aunque no comprendía ese comportamiento de él, pensaba que aún no la perdonaba por preferir Slaughter Race.  
No sé que sucede, pero quisiera qué todo vuelva a la normalidad... pensaba Vanellope  
Caminaba hacia su castillo cuando de repente otra vez, un brazo le tapa la boca, pero ahora le cubre la cara y la amarra para que sea más fácil llevarsela. Nadie notó lo sucedido mientras el extraño la llevaba al internet. Después de un rato la lleva a lo profundo del internet, quitándole la bolsa que le puso.

-Fue más fácil de lo que creí -ríe- nos volvemos a ver falla.

-No puede ser, tú estás muerto.- exclamó Vanellope sorprendida

-No morí simplemente escapé, tu amigo me convirtió en un virus. Ahora ni tú ni ese grandulon me van a detener todo va como mi plan.- río Turbo mientras amenaza a la pequeña  
\- Te detendré yo ... -glitchea-

-Que ternurita pero mejor veamos cómo mató a tu amigo. Tu amiga Shank nunca fue a tu juego, solo copié su código para engañar al grandulon que fácil fue. También engañe a Litwak para que actualizará el juego y pudiera entrar, destruiré tu mundo y gobernaré el internet.  
Turbo quería eliminarlos pero en realidad no sabía dónde estaba Ralph, pero no quería que Vanellope intentará algo.

-Tu eres un verdadero malvado, ojalá tengas tú merecido...

\- Eso no pasará nadie te ayudará.


	5. Chapter 5

Ralph se acercó a la mesa de recepción de Double Dan, estaba nervioso los recuerdos sobre casi destruir el internet le daba vueltas en su mente.

-¿Hola? Ya estoy aquí.

Salió Double Dan de un cuarto parecía que estaba ocupado, consigo traía un aparato extraño para Ralph pero solamente era un tipo tablet.

\- Al fin llegaste demoledor, aunque provocaste problemas en el pasado olvidaré eso.- comentó Double Dan

-Si perdón por eso, me dijo Spamley que me ibas a decir algo importante. Pero también necesito información.

\- Te diré lo necesario pero ... primero dame tu brazo.- exclamó Double Dan, serio.

Ralph hace lo pedido y con la "tablet" Double Dan toma una pequeña muestra del código de Ralph.

-Auch... Para que fue eso.- exclamó Ralph adolorido.

-Analizar tu código intentaré hacer algo te será útil y tal vez peligroso. ¿Qué quieres saber, muchacho?

\- De un virus en Slaughter Race.- expresó Ralph

\- Es un virus de inseguridad, me dijeron que lo mandará ahí. Al parecer cuando tú y esa niña llegaron aquí al internet trajeron algo más.

-Pero sólo fuimos los dos, no había nada más...- interrumpió Ralph

-Checa ese cuarto y verás de lo que hablo.

Ralph va al cuarto entra solo, Double Dan le cierra la puerta; estaba muy oscuro aquel lugar solo se alcanza a ver un sillón roto al fondo... Después de un rato tres televisores se encienden, la imagen estaba borrosa, luego aparece un personaje.

-Turbo... No puede ser.

Al parecer Turbo había grabado todo lo que sucedió hasta su plan.  
"Turbo: Bueno seguí al demoledor y la falla a este extraño lugar, pero me caí y encontré este hermoso lugar lo llaman la red oscura. Al saber de que ambos estaban busqué ayuda solo encontré a Dan creador de virus..."  
Ralph estaba atento pero a la vez pensando donde estaba. El vídeo continuaba...  
"Le pedí que hiciera un virus de inseguridad así el culpable sería el demoledor pero fracasé en aquello... No puedo creer que no funcionará... Turbo-tastico... Ahora ya se que hacer...".  
Stella, Félix y Calhoun caminaba alrededor del Internet en busca de su amigo.

-Este lugar es enorme jamás lo encontraremos...- balbuceó Félix

-Tal vez sea grande pero deja me acuerdo un posible lugar al que iría- puntualizó Stella

-Por todos los cy-bugs estamos perdidos.- sentenció Calhoun

-¿Cy-bugs? Eso es, ya sé dónde está síganme.

Félix y Calhoun la siguieron habían llegado a la red oscura. Ambos sentían miedo pero si así encuentran a su amigo no había problema.

\- Amm oye Stella ¿Qué es este lugar?.- mencionó Félix nervios, mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Se le conoce como la Red Oscura es algo peligroso, pues aquí se hacen los virus, encuentras hackers pero no sé asusten yo estoy aquí soy experta.- contó Stella

-Enserio aquí va estar él, lo dudo pero ya veremos.- añadió Calhoun

Stella era fan así que pensó que iría con Double Dan ya que era el experto en los virus y más cosas.  
Mientras tanto Ralph había terminado de ver el video, sus sospechas se afirmaron su enemigo regresó, pero ahora sabía su plan.

-No puede ser, Turbo me engañó por completo.

-Hermano se que no puedes resolver eso ahora, pero tú ya resolviste un problema de virus y ....- ovacionó Spamley

Spamley no terminó la frase, porque Shank entró a la guarida rompiendo la puerta y le dió una cachetada, tirando a Ralph al suelo.

-Auch y eso ¿por qué? Ahora que hice.- exclamó Ralph adolorido

-¿No te das cuenta? Tu amigo Turbo destruirá tu mundo y el internet.

-Es un virus, pero la única manera de enfrentarlo es con otro virus.- añadió Double Dan

En ese momento llegan Félix y Calhoun, pero Calhoun le da una cachetada.

-¿Otra? Pero que sucede, Eh ¿Félix, Calhoun? No deben estar aquí.

\- Yo los traje Ralph.- confesó Stella

Calhoun: Y eso fue por desaparecer y asustarnos.

Shank abraza del hombro a Calhou.  
-Se ve que eres cool, deberíamos conocernos.

Ralph iba a hablar para defenderse pero escucharon un ruido, luego una llamada entrante de Yesss. Ralph la contestó.  
"Yesss: Chicos cuidado porque va hacia ustedes el virus".

-¡Escondanse ahora!- gritó Double Dan

Turbo entró en su versión Cy-bug pero vio a Ralph.

-Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí...


End file.
